The invention relates to an arrangement for a process washing apparatus, whereby a process device is washable by means of the apparatus by means of the washing device, that moves inside the same. The washing device is connected moveably in connection with the process device by means of fastening means and the washing medium of the washing device is arranged to be led at least partly inside the body of the washing device in order to spray the washing medium by nozzles or like existing in the body of the washing device. The washing device is arranged to be used by means of a driving device, such as a running motor and gear or a like.
It is nowadays known to use washing devices for process washing, in which the supply assembly for the washing medium is being led totally through the washing device, such as through its body and at least partly inside the fastening means connecting the same to the process device, such as an attachment frame fastened e.g. with screws, and also e.g. partly inside a running motor and gear acting as the driving device. Furthermore depending on the process device, the washing device comprises e.g. according to FIGS. 1a and 1b a body, that rotates around an axis, that is essentially perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, or, that rotates essentially around its longitudinal axis, which body is equipped with nozzles in order to direct the washing medium being led through the same to the surfaces to be washed of the process device. For the purpose described above it is known to use most heterogeneous washers, the operating principle of which is to act by influence of the pressure or flow of the washing liquid or, that are as described above moveable by external power.
One crucial problem involved with present device techniques in connection with the above in practice is such, that particularly the driving device of the washing device may get dirty. This is due to the fact, that the washing device is always situated in surroundings, that are very much exposed to getting dirty, that is why e.g. covering of the driving device by a shelter covering the same only from above, is not able to protect the driving device and other equipment being connected to the same effectively enough in practice. Many kinds of problems are caused by the above in practice, the most important of which worth mentioning are difficulty of service and maintenance and naturally also those risks caused for the reliability of the driving device, particularly in such a case, that the driving device is not being cleaned carefully and often enough.
It is the aim of the present arrangement according to the invention, to achieve a decisive improvement in the problems described above and thus to raise essentially the level of prior art. In order to carry out this aim, the arrangement according to the invention is primarily characterized by, that the arrangement comprises protecting means to protect the driving device from its surroundings by means of a casing structure covering the same essentially overall.
As the most important advantages of the arrangement according to the invention, may be mentioned the simplicity and reliability of the structures, that may be applied for the same, whereby the optimum operating of the driving device may get maximized under all kinds of circumstances and in all kinds of environments. In this case it is also possible to minimize the service and maintenance costs, because the driving device itself does not bring out service and maintenance needs, that are typical in nowadays practice.
When the arrangement according to the invention is being advantageously applied, it is possible to equip the casing structure covering the driving device from all over e.g. with a sight glass or to form one or several walls of the same of plexiglass. In this case it is possible to minimize furthermore the need for regular service and maintenance measures by monitoring carried out visually. Furthermore as an advantageous embodiment, inside the casing structure there has been arranged a flow of air carried out e.g. by compressed air, thanks to which it is furthermore possible to keep the internal conditions of casing structure optimum, that is as dry as possible.